People engaging in activities in and around the water often need a place to safely store items from theft and water damage. In addition, people engaged in activities in and around the water have a higher risk of injuries such as drowning. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a water sport belt that included an inflatable bladder that could be secured around the waist of a user to provide a flotation mechanism in an emergency. Because it may be difficult for a person to inflate a resilient bladder such as a balloon while thrashing around in the water, it would be a benefit to have a water sport belt that included an inflatable bladder had a number of accordion fold sections that could be inflated with an initial amount of air sufficient to provide buoyancy without the need for the user to blow with sufficient force to overcome the elastic walls of the bladder. It would of course be a further benefit if the water sport belt included a water-tight compartment within which a user could safely position items to be kept safe and dry. Because credit cards, driver's licenses and the like can be damaged by items with sharp edges such as coins, keys and the like, it would be a further benefit if the water-tight compartment included a card holding structure therein for preventing such damage.